


falling into your ocean eyes

by lunariajen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, angst for like two minutes, pretty much jisung is a merboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunariajen/pseuds/lunariajen
Summary: When Mark is ten, he falls into the water and nearly drowns. Years later, he falls into the ocean eyes of the merboy who saved him that day. And this time, he drowns helplessly.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: NCT Rarepair





	falling into your ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #017 from nct rarepair fic fest!! i hope the prompt author, as well as everyone else, will like this (mostly) soft small marksung :D
> 
> here grab a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/21y4naaegbzlcflk2wcn343eq/playlist/0mLlJHOpyXE5rnJs2RiXDw)
> 
> the title is from billie eilish 'ocean eyes' :)
> 
> also tw: there's a brief death and divorce mention!

Life has been harsh for little Mark. So when water fills up his lungs, he gives up quickly. He can't hold his eyes open for long, yet he notices how darker it gets each second. The sea is cold, paralyzing, almost. He's afraid when he feels death embrace him, he wants to go back to the surface, to go see his grandpa again but he's unable to move. And then he feels something else embrace him as well.

°°°

When Mark is ten, he sees Jisung for the first time. 

He flashes his eyes open, only to shut them close right away, sit upon the wet sand and choke on the salty water flowing from his mouth. When after a while he collects himself, he looks around on the beach and flinches when he notices a small, blue-haired boy staring at him. 

"Who are you?"

The child opens his ocean eyes even wider in response, crawling back to the water on his stomach. And at this moment, Mark realizes. Instead of legs, the boy has a tail, a long, blue, tail. Then, everything begins to make sense to Mark, his blue hair, eyes and cheeks, his pointy ears and claws. 

"Oh my gosh, you're a little mermaid! Actually, a merboy?" Mark sends the boy a wide smile. He stops, looking back at the black-haired human with hesitation. "You don't understand me? My name is Mark. Me. Mark," He says as he points at himself with his finger. "You?" He reaches out his hand.

The said merboy blinks in confusion, crawling a bit further away from Mark. Then he points at himself with his finger and makes a noise which the human boy assumes is his name.

"Aw, I don't think I can pronounce this. Should I give you a human name?" When the child keeps staring at him from the distance he just sighs, pointing at him one more time. "You… Jisung? Do you like it?"

The blue-haired boy makes some other noise and then nods his head, making Mark smile again. 

"Awesome! I'm ten." He shows the number on his fingers. "How old are you?" When he gets no response he begins to count and the merboy stops him at seven. "Oh gosh, you're a baby! Baby merboy. Maybe that's why you don't really understand me. But when you grow older we might talk sometime! Oh, do you want to see me next year? I'm leaving back to my city tomorrow but I'll come to visit my grandparents next summer. Jisung, what do you think?" Naturally, the merboy doesn't understand him but after a few minutes of Mark's monologue and lots of hand motions he gets a nod from the ocean's child and he's the happiest he's ever been.

("Jeno, should I tell mom? About Jisung?"

"No, don't tell anyone yet. She won't believe you. If you see him next year and make sure it's not a hallucination you can tell your grandpa, I think."

"Jisung is real but I forgive you because you're my best friend. See you next year, Jeno.")

°°°

When Mark is eleven, he finally gets a proof of Jisung's existence.

For the whole week he spends in his grandparents' village, he goes to the beach in search of the little merboy. Just as he begins to lose hope, he sees blue hair flash in the water. He rushes to the small pier close by and bends over at its edge. 

"Jisung?" he asks with hesitation, staring into the dark water. After a long while the blue hair shows on the surface and the merboy shyly peeks from the sea, his wet bangs covering his eyes and his normally pale cheeks having a strong hint of baby blue. (Mark guessed this is how he blushes and that made him wonder what mermaids' blood color is.) "Oh, here you are! I was scared you wouldn't show up."

The child gives him an offended look and then smiles, pointing his hand to the beach. Mark nods and runs off the pier, heading to where the warm sand becomes wet and meets the sea. He sits at the very edge of it, his bare feet being already splashed with the cold water. The merboy swims up closer, just a meter or two from Mark and lays on his stomach, leaning his head on his palms.

"Oh, you're getting braver," the human boy lets out a chortle, sitting more comfortably. "That's good, that's, in fact, awesome."

And Mark's monologue begins. He talks about anything that's on his mind, he draws on the sand and makes hand motions to help Jisung understand. He stays there until it's sunset and his grandparents come in search of him. He gets another promise and he can't wait for the next summer.

("For real, Jeno. He even gave me a pearl."

"I can't believe. Do you think I can see him too?"

"I'll ask him next time.")

°°°

When Mark is twelve, he brings Jeno along.

Not without Jisung's consent, of course. This year he gets to meet him for three afternoons and on the second day his ultimate best friend, Lee Jeno, joins him on the beach.

"I think you're making him shy. Yesterday he told me- Well, nodded when I said my assumption, that he's never interacted with any other human."

"Isn't he like, nine? Of course, he doesn't know other people." The boy shrugs his shoulders and lays on his back on the hot sand.

"Whatever, Jeno. He should be here already. Wait, what if something happened?"

"Stop stressing out, I bet he's alright."

And Jisung is, he comes after the next two minutes and lays on his stomach, as usual, still covered by the small waves. After introductions and other formalities elementary schoolers don't really care about, the two older boys begin to talk, Jeno asking many questions.

"So you don't talk with fish like Ariel does? You eat them? I think my childhood just got ruined."

And then:

"So… How many ways of protecting yourself you have? Are you in danger often? I mean, if sharks and such attack you."

Jisung shows them his claws, sharp teeth, the small spikes on his spine, and a pike between the long lobes of his blue tail. Aside from that, Jeno also gets astonished at his really pointy ears, the thin membrane between his fingers and gills on his ribs, opening up with each of his breaths. And, naturally, his tail, scales illuminating in silver and gold.

Jeno and Jisung get along and Mark's glad about it.

°°°

When Mark's thirteen, he takes on a mission to refute all myths about mermaids.

Being less of a baby now, Mark receives a phone. Actually, his dad already gifted him a one but Mark's mom didn't allow it. Mark assumed she sent it back to Canada.

So there the two of them are, Mark showing Jisung videos and articles about mermaids and Jisung humming in shock at the device.

“I’ve just read that mermen have little interest in humans and are uglier than mermaids. You seem to be quite interested in me though… I mean my species,” he corrects himself when Jisung shots him a confused look. “And you’re not ugly, I'd say the opposite. Alright, it's time to leave a comment. 'OP you dumb as heck bet you're ugly and never seen a merman IRL huh.' Is it too aggressive?” When he got a scolding look he giggled quietly. "I'm joking, perhaps… 'It baffles me how pop culture, as well as ancient stories, tend to picture males of the siren and merpeople community as less significant and just plain weak-minded while having no knowledge on their actual abilities whatsoever as it is, in fact, quite unconscionable.' Now?" 

And then they laugh. Mark found out that Jisung can laugh a while ago already and he absolutely loves it because it's the only thing, sound, that makes Jisung appear more _human_. When Jisung laughs Mark forgets about the fact that they're from two different species, on top of that, Jisung from the superior one to his. He warned Mark not to go into the sea or get too close since in natural habitat Jisung is likely to do what sirens usually do - pull Mark underwater. Mark, however, is insanely little terrified at the thought of mermaids eating humans.

He trusts Jisung, and he trusts his promise to meet next year as well.

°°°

When Mark's fourteen, he begins to get bored.

Teenagers go through their edgy, rebel phase sooner or later and Mark's happened to just begin. After the third afternoon spent on the beach, he's tired. Tired of having to deal with an eleven-year-old _child_ who's, on top of that, mute. He doesn't tell Jisung though, in fact, he doesn't speak much at all. They just lay down on the sand together, Mark watching gills on Jisung's rib cage open with more and more struggle as time passes by.

"Shouldn't you go back in? Won't you choke if you stay on the land?"

Jisung nodes with disappointment and crawls back to the water. He stays close by though, waiting for Mark to say something. But the older boy just shrugs.

"See you sometime, Sung. I'm not coming tomorrow."

And Mark really doesn't. He doesn't come next year either, as his grandparents come to his city instead. But even though Mark knows it's mean, he doesn't really regret it.

When Mark is sixteen, his grandmother passes away. He doesn't spare the sea a glare when he comes to the funeral. 

("Mark… You know I'm sorry for your loss but don't you think Jisung deserves at least a proper goodbye?"

"I'm not going nowhere near the beach, Jeno. It's hurtful. And don't act like you haven't been meeting him ever since I introduced you two to each other. He's found another pitiful human to replace me."

"What are you now, jealous? He deserves friends who actually care about him, unlike you."

"Stop it, Jeno. Be his friend, be his food, whatever you want. But be my best friend too. Don't tell me you let him seduce you or something.")

Mark and Jeno make up. Since Jeno turned fifteen and he's allowed to travel alone, he visits him a bunch of times during the school year. Some time between watching superhero movies and playing online games Jeno manages to convince Mark to come back during the summer.

°°°

When Mark turns seventeen, he finally realizes what he's lost.

"You probably expected Jeno to be the one to show up, huh," he says once Jisung peeks his head from the water and widens his eyes at him.

While staring into Jisung's ocean blue eyes he feels like drowning again, like all those years ago. But this time he's not afraid.

"I'm sorry. You know, I really am. I was the biggest dumbass, I guess he told you already."

Jisung rolls his eyes and swims closer to lay on the very edge of the water, small waves splashing his tail over and over again. Mark can't help but notice how much the boy has grown over the past two years. He doesn't look like that much of a baby anymore, even the spikes on his spine seem longer and sharper. But Mark feels like something's off.

"Did you miss me?"

Jisung forgives Mark, perhaps he never was mad at him in the first place. They lay on the sand together like when they were little, Mark talking about every topic he didn't get to back then.

"And you see, that's why my parents divorced. I still kind of hold a grudge against them… My dad made a mistake but my mom shouldn't have made me unable to contact him... What about your parents?"

This afternoon Mark learns that Jisung only has his dad and was raised by his grandma. And he gets that feeling again, just like when Jisung laughs. It feels like they're regular seventeen and fourteen-year-olds, playing on the beach and sharing secrets. Mark stays until late this time, watching the pinks and oranges on the sky turn into navy blue. 

("Jeno… Gosh, I think I missed him. But it feels like something was off? As if he was sick... Jeno? Why aren't you looking at me, is something wrong?)

Later this year Jeno visits Mark for a few days during the winter break. Sometime between binge-watching Netflix and cramming for exams, Jeno tells Mark the truth: Jisung is not sick, he's kind of _lovesick_. Then Mark gets flashbacks to when he was fishing with his grandpa and he was told mermaids are so charming that even without being seduced, a man can't help but fall for them. And then Jeno proceeds to confess that he has a boyfriend from China. And oh boy, Mark begins to _think_.

°°°

When Mark is eighteen, he's in denial, but that's nothing new. 

He spends five afternoons on the beach in total, and the fourth one is indeed the most exciting.

"Now how would you feel if you had to meet three humans at the same time? Of course, he's bringing a friend along too." Mark is sitting on the pier with his feet in the water. Next to him sits Jeno who widens eyes at him in disbelief.

"Mark Lee, do you hear yourself? Two merboys with claws, spikes, other sharp things and killing instincts versus three high schoolers with a lighter and a pocket knife. We are the ones who should feel afraid."

"I bet Jisung won't let his friend harm us," Mark sighs while staring into the shining water. They still have lots of time until the sunset.

"You coward, you're literally gonna meet your best friend and some other dude. I have never seen a mermaid in my life and I'm the chilliest one here." Jeno's boyfriend rolls his eyes as he sits next to them.

"If you're so brave, Renjunnie… Perhaps you'd hold my hand so I'm not scared?" Jeno looks up at him with puppy eyes.

"Gross. Unbelievable. Utterly disappointing. I'm breaking up with you."

Laughter follows, Mark watches the two with longing in his eyes. Jeno attempts to make some skinship again, only to be pushed off into the water. It's shallow there and Jeno is a good swimmer yet he freezes in panic.

"Holy shit."

A hand climbs up Jeno's wet tee glued to his stomach and a red-haired boy peeks from the water with a smirk on his face. Unexpected close contact with a siren indeed must be quite shocking but what surprises the boys the most is what happens next.

"Hello, handsome," the merman _speaks_.

"Oh my gosh, he talks." Mark's jaw drops when the stranger makes eye contact with him.

"Of course I do! I come from royalty." He snorts.

"Okay mister from royalty, can you get off my boyfriend?" Renjun crosses his arms at the sight of the merboy clinging to Jeno.

"I don't know what a boyfriend is." He shrugs.

Renjun mutters a quiet 'Alright then.' and grabs Jeno by his arm to pull him closer. When he can finally reach him, he places a kiss on his lips and locks eyes with the siren.

"Does this tell you anything?" He hisses once he pulls away.

The merboy huffs and shifts his gaze to Mark, only to check him out with visible disappointment on his face. The boy who has been watching everything in silence until now furrows his eyebrows.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Jisung always described you as way more handsome and overall wonderful than you actually are."

Perhaps Mark gets a bit flustered at these words but he quickly collects himself.

"Where is he?"

The boy doesn't get to answer as they notice deep blue locks peek through the water. Jisung shows himself seconds later, making angry noises at his friend.

"He's mad at me for leaving him behind." He explains. "But I can't help that I enjoy scaring and seducing innocent teens."

Then they all introduce themselves, the merman's human name turns out to be Haechan. As they talk Mark notices Jisung's constant staring at Renjun and Jeno and he feels something weird in his chest.

Within the next two hours the five males get along quite well, Haechan translates between them and Jisung, Renjun asks many questions and Mark and Jeno decide to go into the water. Both Renjun and Jisung aren't happy with the idea but before they can even say anything the two best friends are already shirtless and in the water up to their chests. Mark swims up to Haechan with maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of hesitation.

"How did you gain the ability to speak human language?" He asks after a while.

"Through a kiss. Never heard of the power of mermaids' kiss? It's even cooler than you think but only royals can do it. Wanna try?" Haechan winks and then laughs when Mark widens his eyes at him. "Just kidding. Jisung already claimed you."

"Oh." Mark blinks in confusion as his ears begin to get red. "Has he ever like, used his power on me? Enchanted me? Uh… seduced?"

"Oh no." Haechan pats him in the back with a knowing smile on his face. "He doesn’t even have to, I guess."

It's nice, for Jisung to finally be fully included in a conversation through Haechan's translating. The three of them talk until midnight when Jeno and Renjun are already home. 

"I can't believe this dumbass is blushing in all blue at the sight of your abs again. Not at how literally no one wears shirts underwater," Haechan whispers to Mark earlier. He tells him a bunch of other stuff too and as much as Mark dislikes it, his _thinking_ only intensifies.

("I don't know, Jeno… I can't like him, he's still a kid! Jeno…? What is this- turn off that mermaid yaoi anime right now!")

°°°

When Mark turns nineteen… Perhaps something changes.

This summer is so different from the very beginning. For the first two days in his grandpa's village, he doesn't come to the beach. Not like he doesn't want to, he just doesn't have time to do it. The two love birds and he stay in Mark's grandpa's house overnight but they don't get to play much since someone has to paint the walls, clean the roof, fix the taps and more even if none of the three teenagers have any experience in this field. The night is fun though, all of them sitting at a table in the dim kitchen and listening to stories from grandpa's youth. 

"Yes… Those were tough but fun times… Do any of you want a cigarette?" The man sighs and reaches to the pocket in his vest. 

Jeno opens his mouth with hesitance but before he manages to say anything, he gets lightly smacked on the head.

"Don't even think about it, Jeno. I don't want you to die because of lung cancer in our thirties," Renjun angrily hisses to his ear.

"You're willing to stay with me for so long?" Jeno widens his eyes with a playful smile.

"You dumbass, I'd literally marry you if you asked."

Mark can't help but laugh at the sight of Jeno's face getting red as he drops his gaze to the floor, nervously cracking his knuckles.

"Let's graduate first and then we can talk further about it."

"Love is unbelievable sometimes," Mark's grandpa says with a sigh, watching the two subtly grab each other's hands under the table.

Mark agrees with that when approximately twenty-two hours later he finds himself watching Jisung with a fond smile. The merboy is laying on his stomach and trying to use Mark's phone, putting on different songs. He stops longer at a bunch of songs, mostly coming from Dean, offonoff and other krnb artists. 

"I like your taste in music," Mark chuckles and rolls on the sand to be a bit closer to Jisung. 

The next night is more exciting as Mark decides to stay on the beach until dawn. Jisung takes Mark's phone again (luckily it's waterproof) and puts music on shuffle. Just as Chase Atlantic starts playing, Mark sees a mysterious glint in the eyes of the younger boy. But before he gets to think about it, Jisung crawls back to the sea and stay in the shallow space for a while, pouting at him.

"What do you want?"

The merboy gestures with his hand for Mark to join him in the water and for some reason, he doesn't even resist.

"You told me many times to avoid getting too close to you." Mark shakes his head with a smile but proceeds to take his t-shirt off anyway. "Guess you get braver as you grow up."

Jisung really does get braver, because as soon as Mark is deep enough for the water to reach his neck, he grabs him by the shoulders and pulls underwater. Mark lets out some air in panic and holds onto Jisung tightly but when he feels a soft stroke on his cheek he slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is glowing turquoise, standing out in the darkness of the sea at night. The light turns out to come from Jisung's irises and Mark blinks in a confusion that only intensifies when the merboy leans closer and places a kiss on his forehead. Mark wants to ask what's going on but he can't - he guesses that's how Jisung's always felt.

The water is cold, making Mark feel numb. But gradually he gets a weird sensation, warmth spreading from the top of his head, flowing through his veins, getting closer to his heart. Once it reaches it, he sees a flash of turquoise light.

He has no idea for how long he's been underwater but his mind begins to get blurry. At some point, he realizes he has his arms wrapped around Jisung's neck and the merboy is nearing the coast. When he feels solid sand under his back he coughs out water and inhales deeply.

"What have you done to me?" Mark whispers in a hoarse voice, with his eyes half-closed and breathing heavy. Jisung's face hovers just a few inches above his as he lays half on top of him. The merboy's eyes slowly get back to their natural blue shade and Mark can't help but stare. "Is this harmful?"

Jisung breaks the eye contact and slightly shakes his head. He tries to sit up but Mark places his hand on his nape to keep him down. The younger boy widens his eyes, staring into Mark's hazed orbs. They stay like this for a short while, the merboy's cheeks flushed blue. Mark once again can't help but _think_.

The next day Mark brings Jeno and Renjun along, of course absolutely not just to avoid the awkwardness between him and Jisung after the past situation. He still has no idea what siren thing the boy pulled out but despite it being scary, he's willing to drown again if that means he'd experience this one more time.

"You're more awkward than ever," Jeno states when the two of them are alone for a short while, as Renjun and Jisung sit on the sand away from the pier. "What happened this time? Is your denial subscription over?"

"I guess… But… Are you sure he likes me back?"

"Mark Lee." Jeno sends him a look saying 'are you dumb or dumb'. "He's liked you for a long while already, do you not remember when you didn't come for two years in a row? Each time I visited him he looked more worn out. In Andersen's 'Little Mermaid' she changes into sea foam because of unrequited love. He was a baby back then so I guess he was just emotionally attached but still, man, you could have hurt him."

"I won't hurt him ever again," Mark mutters quietly, his gaze dropping to the water shining in the sunlight.

Soon, Renjun joins them on the pier, sitting between Jeno's legs and leaning his back on the other's chest. Jisung swims up closer too, leaning his arms on the edge of it. The four boys talk and overall have fun but at some Renjun rolls his eyes.

"These two idiots stare at us all the time… They know they can be all grossly cute boyfriends too, right?" he quietly says to Jeno's ear in Chinese. The slightly younger boy chuckles and tightens his grip around Renjun's torso.

"I don't think they do, they share like one brain cell."

"So now that you learned Chinese you'll talk behind my back with your boyfriend, huh, Jen?" Mark laughs, making a face like he's offended. He's not offended at all though, and he sleeps at Jeno's place the same night. 

The room is dim, only one desk lamp is on, Jeno's squeezed into the corner of his bed, watching Mark stare at his phone with a blank expression. 

"So… My grandad called."

"Yeah, and what did he say?"

"My dad contacted him. He can give me an opportunity to study in the USA."

Mark thinks about this the whole night, he even dreams about his possible college life. He thinks about it when he goes to the beach next sunset too.

"Jisung… You know… I have a concern. A big one."

When Mark tells him that he'd leave to a whole another continent, Jisung just blinks a few times with no expression, leaning his arms on the edge of the pier Mark is laying on his stomach on. 

“What are you-” Mark gasps as he is suddenly pulled down by his collar. “You’re not plotting to pull me underwater, are you?” He stares into the merman's eyes, glowing turquoise again, just a few inches apart from his face. "There are other ways to make me stay."

The blue-haired boy lets out a disappointed sigh and rolls his eyes. Mark notices his pale cheeks slowly get a hint of ocean blue and the next thing he knows he has Jisung’s soft lips pressed against his own. He freezes, his eyes subconsciously closing. Supernatural energy flows into his brain and into his bloodstream, making him more so different yet similar to that one night. Turns out the tales about mermaid's kiss were true, after all.

“Wait, don’t pull away… not yet.” He whispers with half opens eyes when the slight pressure on his lips is gone. He sees Jisung shake his head with a shy smile and he can imagine the boy calling him silly in his mind. But a few seconds later he leans in again. Mark can’t help but smile into the kiss as Jisung takes his hand from his collar and places it on the older one's nape, pulling him even closer. The merman tastes like salty water with a hint of something metallic, and Mark's sure he already has little cuts on his lips from Jisung's fangs. The boy doesn’t care though, his mind fuzzy and blurry, as if disconnected from reality. The way Jisung kisses, desperate and full of sorrow, tells Mark more than any words could. As their lips brush against each other, he feels his cheeks getting wet. He can’t tell if it’s water from Jisung’s hair or his own tears but when he opens his eyes mere seconds later, the other boy's cheeks are wet as well.

“I thought mermaids cry with pearls,” he speaks after a short while of silence.

Jisung hangs his head low and huffs in response but looks surprised at his own tears. Yeah, Mark thinks, mermaids are far less romantic creatures than pop culture likes to picture them. He sits up and outstretches his hand to run it through Jisung’s half dry blue hair. 

“So you feel the way I do… Well, at least I like to think so.” He keeps stroking the boy’s blue hair, staring at the glowing water, reflecting the sunset. “Leaving you is one of the hardest choices I’ve ever had to make, you know.”

"I do."

"But luckily it's still a few months from now… Wait." Mark widens his eyes and takes Jisung's face in both of his hands. "Did you just…?"

The merboy chuckles and pecks Mark's lips one more time, his face flushed in baby blue.

"I was scared you'd leave tomorrow."

"Jisung! How on Earth…?"

"Remember Haechan? He also became able to speak after kissing a human."

"But… But he said only royalty can do it? He's literally a prince?" Mark is absolutely dumbfounded, staring into Jisung's eyes, bluer than ever and full of warmth.

"Well, he's also my half brother."

Mark breaks out to full sobs, pulling the merboy closer and burying his face in his hair.

"Stop weeping like a baby, you're an adult man," Jisung laughs, patting the older boy on the head.

"Don't clown me, okay? You were nicer when you didn't speak." Mark wipes away his tears and pouts, making Jisung chuckle again. "What took you so long, though? You could have kissed me years ago and I wouldn't mind." 

"I guess I would be too shy to speak afterward anyway."

They giggle, Mark stays on the beach for longer than he planned. In the morning he calls his mom that he's staying in the village for one more week.

Once Jeno and Renjun find out, they rush to the beach as soon as possible. And even Jeno, despite usually not showing his emotions very expressively, looks clearly moved. The four spend the entire morning at the beach, having a picnic at the same time. The longer Jisung and Renjun talk, the more the latter claims Jeno and he should adopt the merboy. 

"He's annoying like any other kid but he's knowledgeable and it's fun talking to him. I can't believe this coward waited for so long, if I knew we'd make alien theories together once he starts talking, I'd kiss him myself a year ago already." Renjun shrugs when Jeno gives him a hurt look. "Listen, honey, as much as you're the light of my life, you're not the one who can tell me stories about life underwater and sirens' society laws. Start spreading awareness about plastic in the oceans and I'll consider putting you on a higher level."

One afternoon Haechan comes again, bickering with Renjun and teasing Jisung as usual. He warns Mark not to break Jisung's heart and perhaps threatens him a bit. But the boy doesn't feel afraid, as hurting Jisung is nowhere near his plans.

"Aw man, I forgot my hoodie," Mark whines one night. Autumn is just a few weeks away.

"You can come here, the water is warm," Jisung sends him a sly smile.

"Sure, for you to do that thing with glowing eyes again? No way, it's addicting and I can't let myself get seduced when one of the top universities is welcoming me with open arms."

"That was just some light hypnosis, I couldn't help myself. But hey, Haechan would have eaten you."

"Comforting," Mark snorts and Jisung comes out of the water, laying on his side next to him.

"I can hug you."

"And how is that supposed to help? You're all wet, my clothes are going to get soaked." Mark raises his eyebrows but lays on his back, allowing the merboy to wrap his hand around him. "Oh, wait, you're hot- I mean… How come you're so warm?"

"The ocean is cold sometimes, you know. I'm a naturally warm person." Mark rolls his eyes at the response but stays still.

Sometime later he finds himself snuggled to Jisung's side and tracing the scales gradually blending into the skin on the merboy’s stomach with his hand.

"Hey… Do you have a soul?" he asks after a while. "Hans Christian Andersen said a mermaid can't have a soul unless a human falls in love with her…"

"I don't know." Jisung locks eyes with him. "Do I?"

"This is just a theoretical question to prove a statement to be preferably untrue… Not an opportunity for you to make me blush."

"It's not my fault you're whipped for a siren." The merboy shrugs, trying to hide a smile. "You don't even know how easy it would be to seduce you. I didn't even do anything and here you are, in love with me even though I could literally eat you right now."

"Stop saying that, I know you wouldn't eat me. I'm not so sure about your brother though."

The two of them spend the few days left until Mark has to go back pretty much the same way, sometimes with the other couple. Mark's grandpa notices how Mark is never home and smiles at him once when they're having dinner.

"I see you finally know why I love the sea so much," he says but doesn't elaborate when Mark asks questions.

The last time Mark gets to see Jisung, the merboy gives him a short, shy kiss and hands him a small box. When Mark opens it, it's full of pearls, some of them shining in pastel pink.

"You know, actually, mermaids usually do cry with pearls."

("Jen, I hope you and Renjun will be here for Jisung 'cause once he has his seductive instincts off, he's just a kid, remember. My grandpa likes you and Renjun a lot, so please visit him sometimes when you have time. No, he's not skeptical about your relationship, he's literally okay with me being all over a boy from a whole different species. As long as you don't make out on the kitchen table, he'll be fine. Oh, and one more thing. I never told you this, but I love you, you're like the brother I never had."

"Mark, you emotional mess, will do but don't think I'll let you get rid of me that easily. I'll video call you and once we gain enough money Renjun and I will visit you. And yeah, same. I mean, I love you too.")

°°°

When Mark is twenty, he starts a new life, but he never forgets his past.

Mark's mom takes a long time to accept her son flying to his father and Mark feels bad for leaving her behind, but he knows she's not alone. Jeno does everything as he promised, not without any sacrifices as his senior year in high school starts. One time Renjun and him video call him on the beach, so Jisung can see him too. But that's the last time Mark hears from the merboy since he stops coming to the surface.

Months pass by, Mark is starting to prepare for his finals. He gains a habit of coming near the ocean whenever he feels distressed. As he's reading textbooks while sitting on a jetty, similar to the one back in Korea, the one he has so many memories attached to, he notices something in the corner of his eye. He shifts his gaze from the papers, staring into the water with a strange feeling of longing and excitement growing in his heart. He's about to lose hope, his eyes dropping back at the textbook but then he sees it again. Blue hair flashing in the water.


End file.
